


Yelp page for Coney Island Design & Construction

by counteragent, monicawoe, Speranza



Series: 4 Minute Window [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, brad doesn't get it, divanoir's comment is wayyy too dirty, document kink, hire them in the summer, pearls flying with every sledgehammer swing, so what else is new, sweat never looked better, the problem with bucky's plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/pseuds/counteragent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yelp page for Coney Island Design and Construction has many positive reviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yelp page for Coney Island Design & Construction

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Yelp page for Coney Island Design & Construction/科尼岛设计与装潢公司的点评页面](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551336) by [Oxycontin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin)
  * Translation into Русский available: [«Кони Айленд Дизайн и Ремонт» на Yelp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756376) by [fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017), [fata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata)



> So this was a playdate gone wrong. Feel free to write your own fantasy review in comments! :D

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this art on tumblr - please [reblog](http://counteragentfilms.tumblr.com/post/108195433387/yelp-page-for-coney-island-design) if you like!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Yelp Page for Coney Island Design & Construction [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068055) by [audrey1nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd), [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo), [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie), [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid), [fleurrochard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/fleurrochard), [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit), [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya), [lavenderfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost), [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8), [lunchee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/lunchee), [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo), [XanaTenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanaTenshi/pseuds/XanaTenshi)




End file.
